Watching You
by HeartOfFlame
Summary: What if Riddick wasnt as alone all the time as he thought what if somewhere someone was watching him...as he slept, as he ate and as he cut the throats of every merc stupid enough to attack him, What if someone was watching it all and taking every detail.
1. Major Changes

(Disclaimer: dont own Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black or anything else except for the woman and the planet she lived on. Please Dont Sue Me.)(oh by the way this isnt a Riddick romance this is a Vaako/OFC romance :) so try to enjoy it y'all and lemme know what ya think! ;p )

Summary

What if Riddick wasnt as alone all the time as he thought what if somewhere someone was watching him...as he slept, as he ate and as he cut the throats of every merc stupid enough to attack him, What if someone was watching it all and taking every detail of his life and documenting it, learning more about him than he himself knew, Why would they want to though?.

She's just a girl whats her facination with a cold blooded killer why has she watched Riddick all her life what was she trying to see?.

Prologue

She leant over the computer screen replaying the footage of the crash, watching intently as Riddick saved the Holy man and the little girl "Jack..." she said fondly as she stroked the screen. The screen flashed as the footage of Riddick on New Mecca leaving Jack flashed up. She growled a little as the girl was left behind as jack screamed for Riddick "poor Jack you were so innocent and so very alive".

The Womans eyes darkened as the footage of Toombs chasing Riddick across the UV planet came up "Stupid merc" she said quietly and watched as Riddick ghosted the two gunners "Sloppy" she comented as Riddick pointed out Toombs final mistake "Shoulda filled up on guns" she said smiling slightly.

"Take me too the present!" she commanded the computer and after a blurred flash it focused on Riddick sitting in front of the kneeling Necros as a soldier said "You keep what you kill". The woman blinked and focused slightly on the soldier "Vaako!" she hissed shocked "You were dead".

The woman got up set the computer on record and dressed in her combat clothes taking up two shivs and a necro gun "time to join the fun ive waited long enough" She whispered too herself and strode down the corridoors to her ship.

Not long after a ship took off from a dead world on the border of known society carrying a rather angry woman and a whole lot of weapons and one small box which only the woman knew the contents of.

(Sorry its so short i just wrote this at school if you review ill keep writing but this is a taster so i know whether to keep going)


	2. Meet Your Match

(Disclaimer: dont own Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black or anything else except for the woman and the planet she lived on. Please Dont Sue Me.)

(Oh wow my first review thanks so much darl that gave me enough courage to post this chapter :) i love all of my readers! you all rock!)

Chapter 1

Riddick sat watching the dispirited Necromongers go about their daily life. "Lord marshall?" questioned the first commander as he strode up the stairs to the throne.

Riddick grunted "Yea Vaako?" he had become friends with Vaako in the short time he had been their leader "What do you want this time?". Vaako frowned "Well we are now your people and yet we still drift in space...does the campaign continue? What would you have us do Riddick you must start making decisions!" he growled the last part out, Riddick and Vaako were very alike even though they would never admit it.

"Im not going to blow planets up and give people an ultimatum like Convert or die...You know your faith is nothing to me" he spoke through gritted teeth and rolled his eyes as an elemental appeared next to him "Your Aereons apprentice i take it?" he growled causing the girl to flinch in fear.

The elemental kneeled submissivley "Lord Riddick...Aereon has left me in her place she passed early this morning and had one last thing for me to tell you...will you hear it?" she said very quickly and quietly seeming to fear the Furyan lord would lash out.

Riddick blinked and Vaako closed his eyes for both had come to like the annoying old elemental and felt twinges of pain at her death "Speak what would she have me hear?" Riddick said in a softer tone and the elemental looked up "I wont hurt you girl...spit it out".

"My name is Hayley, lord marshall and Aereon wanted you to know someone will be coming here soon and she says you should hear the person out before you jump to harsh conclusions...She also said that the first commander would vouch for this person if he remembers his life before the faith" she downcast her eyes as she felt Vaako's settle coldly on her "Forgive me lord Vaako but the words are from Aereons heart not mine..." suddenly the elemental grinned "dont kill the messenger".

Vaako blinked "You or the aparent messenger who i will know?" he asked shocked that the elemental could have humor at a time like this.

Hayley looked up and grinned "Both" she said then bowed and glided away.

Riddick sat on his throne gloomy thoughts running through his head as he pondered the topic of the messenger he shook his head slightly as Vaako cleared his throat. "Lord marshall? orders for the Necromongers?" he questioned and didnt flinch as Riddick's cold glare washed over him "You have to do something we cant sit out here forever", Riddick growled menacingly still thinking about Aereons message he looked up at Vaako "Fine set co-ordinates for the nearest big world but we arent assaulting it were going to ask if people want to convert and we need supplies" he instantly went back to his gloomy thoughts. Vaako shook his head "As you say milord" he went to tell the Necro's of the orders.

A small ship was allowed to dock on the Basilica ship and the Necro gaurds strangely did nothing to stop the black clothed woman who walked down the halls from the docking bays and nobody stopped her as she walked straight up to the throne and threw the hood of her cloak back to reveal dark red hair spilling over her shoulders and young yet wise grey eyes staring at Riddick. "Suprise, suprise Richard B. Riddick, how long ive waited till i could enter your life" she said and smiled as his cold eyes widened slightly at the blades she flashed at him from her belt. "Furyan ceremonial Shivs..." he said quietly and fingered the identical knives at his belt.

Vaako walked into the throne room and gasped, Necro's near him turned suprised as for once they heard the commander off guard "Anna..." he said as he strode towards the throne and picked up the smiling woman who had turned at the sound of her name. He twirled her around then set her back on the ground and coughed then set his stern Necro demeanour back in place "Hello Anna.." he said and shot cold glares at everyone staring at him shocked till they turned away.

Riddick was frowning at Vaako "You sure your a Necro?" he asked and Vaako rolled his eyes. Anna laughed and hugged Vaako who was again caught off guard "Oh Vaako ive missed you since when have you been a Necro? i thought you were dead!" she said the last part angrily.

Riddick blinked "ok slow down your Anna...hes my first commander...you know him...What the fuck is going on here!" he growled angry that he didnt understand the situation "Ok sit down we all need to talk...i take it your the messenger Aereon was talking about?". Vaako stayed standing as he looked at Anna he felt eyes glaring daggers at his back "I must go Milord" he said quietly then so only Riddick could hear "Dame Vaako saw that exchange and i fear problems now for my and your health" he walked stiffly out of the throne room and was instantly assaulted by his ranting wife till they heard a womans shriek and sobbing.

Vaako walked down the hall with his arm around his sobbing wife when they got to their chambers and he stripped off his armor she flung herself at his chest and attempted to claw through his black shirt "Away from me woman" he said roughly shoving her away "You act like a jealous wife but i never have seen love in your eyes" he raged inside but said the words with deady quietness.

Dame Vaako glared icy daggers at him and cradled her bruised cheek from earlier in the hall "I saw you with her Vaako! She has stolen you and all the love you never could give me!" she screeched at him and tried to claw at him again. Vaako sent her tumbling to the ground with a shove "I gave you love you never recognised, i gave you affection, i gave you my life i even let you rule my power at times and you attack me for embracing an old friend she is only a friend yet you act like i have had another lover or that i denied you a want" he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down "I never have denied you anything My wife not my love, not the power my status gives you i even went as far as to almost kill a lord marshall for you..never once have you returned any of the love i give or even given me back the slightest thanks in return for gifts, power or affection" he sat on the end of the bed looking down at her beautiful form "Get up from the ground My love your anger hides your beauty".

Dame Vaako glared at him and touched a hand to the cut on her cheek "You cut me!" she gasped and scrambled up and over to her mirror noticing the cut wasnt very deep but was very obvious "You scar my face!". Vaako growled and got up walking over to her and touching her cheek softly this time and without the pain and anger "I apologize for hurting you my love i regret striking out but give me reason and you can be certain it will b repeated...you still do not know your place after all these years" he looked at the anger in her eyes "do not attempt to kill me beloved or to kill Riddick...I do not wish to lose you.." with that he walked out of the chambers not bothering to dress in his armor he pulled on a Necro robe and heade back to the throne room.

((its still a little short sorry but i hope you like it :) i certainly enjoy writing it))


	3. Your word is bond

(Disclaimer: dont own Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black or anything else except for the woman and the planet she lived on. Please Dont Sue Me.)

(Oh wow my first 2 reviews thanks people since i got another review ill give you another chapter and check out my new story that will be coming up soon! OH BE WARNED bad launguage and a compromising position in this chappie)

Anna was exploring the basilica and thinking about what she knew was going to happen, _ill have to tell them sometime but its better to wait until theyve sorted out the necromonger issues...the furyan ones can wait till later, _she thought.

Anna didn't noticed she had walked into the throne room...until the black robed purifier cleared his throat and spoke "Lady Anna...may i help you?" this was met by a snort from the throne as Riddick looked over and motioned for Anna to come sit with him.

"Ignore the necros...thats what i do till they throw their problems at me to deal with" he said and studied her carefully "So how does a furyan gain so much respect from a race who wipes them out for fun?" he asked as he played with one of his shivs.

Anna shrugged "I dont think they've figured out im furyan" she said and eye'd the shiv in his hand "So are you going to fix their problems or just let them wander around confused...you are their new Lord Marshall" she smiled as he growled "Tell me Richard why havent you left yet?".

Riddick stared at her "Havent been called that in a long time...I havent left cause theres nowhere to go" he growled "Everything i had died here might as well stay".

Anna reached over and plucked the shiv out of his hand "You could always go home" she said simply then laid the shiv across the arm of the throne and walked away, dissapearing down a hallway.

"home..." Riddick whispered as he toyed with the shiv "I don't have a home".

Vaako sighed as he once again sat listening to other officers argueing over plans for the armada "The Lord Marshall gave us orders..we will follow them" he said and growled as he was yelled at from various other commanders.

Dame Vaako watched the debate with interest "If i can get them to agree to kill Riddick then i can use their power to gain my own" she sauntered over and took Vaakos arm "My husband they have a point" she frowned until the new bout of yelling quieted "Our Lord Marshall needs help in these matters he's not proper Necromonger he doesn't know our customs" she said and storked Vaako's arm while the other officers nodded in aggrement "My Lord Husband please consider all the options before willingly discarding our faith".

Vaako growled and removed his arm from her grip "You speak out of turn Dame" he said knowing full well he insulted her with the lack of proper title "Return to my quarters and stay till i permit you to leave" he said and turned his back on her feeling the icy glare of hatred "The Lord Marshall has given orders...We follow them!" he roared at the officers pulling rank.

Anna watched the debate and wandered casually over "Hey" she said softly to Vaako as he glared at the retreating forms of the officers "You gotta understand they wont follow Riddick like you and me will...they're not Furyan" She gasped as Vaako's hand closed on her throat and she grasped his wrist with her hands "Vaako" she whispered.

Vaako opened his eyes "Im not Furyan" he said simply then let her throat go.

"Yes you are Vaako" she said and pulled one of her shivs from her belt she kicked his feet out from under him and had the blade to his throat in one fluid movement , she applied slight pressure there and looked down at him pinned underneath her while she straddled his torso pinning his arms with her legs "Once a Furyan always a Furyan no matter what faith you choose" she leaned close to him and whispered in his ear "recognise this blade it's one of the ones you gave me when we were children, this was one of your first ceremonial warrior shivs, all the males got them even Riddick still has his" she got up off him and offered him her hand "Vaako even this faith recognises the fact that everyone here was something else before Necromonger...You are and always will be Furyan and always will be my Friend" she smiled as he took her hand and she pulled him to his feet "Just like when we were kids hey Vaak, i could beat you then too".

Vaako growled but smiled at her "You know smiling goes against Necromonger faith..." he said as they walked into the Throne room.

Anna laughed "well at least i know your still my Vaako...always the warrior and always loyal to whoever demands it of you...But its good to see you smile you were always a happy kid...but here your so cold...so dead" she frowned "Vaako why did you join them...they destroyed our planet, butchered our race..why?".

Vaako shrugged "i wanted to survive thought i could change something if i kept living...but this faith changes you" he said as they reached the throne.

Anna nodded to Riddick "Richard" she said in greeting and Vaako frowned "Lord Marshall have you been keeping something from us?" he asked and Riddick shrugged "Thats my real name, Richard B. Riddick, she likes to bring it up fpr some reason". Anna smiled "birth names are important" she said simply.

Riddick rolled his eyes "Anyway i heard from quite a few people you were seen in a ver compromising position just before...Vaako what would your Dame say?" he taunted.

Vaako growled "That is of no matter...Dame Vaako is planning to kill you...and she has the support of most of the officers" he sighed "most of the Necromongers find it hard to accept a Furyan in power".

Anna snorted "Yup so why are you in power Vaako your Furyan...or don't they know?" she asked and was about to talk again but got cut off by a suprised and very confused Riddick "Your Furyan Vaako...well ill be damned no wonder we get along...Is that how you know Anna?" he asked and whistled as he nodded "So the Necros didn't do as good a job as they thought they did".

Vaako felt the icy glare on his back again "Riddick we have a matter to take care of".

"What?".

"Dame Vaako" Vakko growled "We will have to kill her now she heard our little chat just then".

The three looked up as Dame Vaako launched herself at her husband blade in hand, Anna stepped in front of Vaako and smashed her fist into the dames face as she brought the knife up "Back bitch!" Anna yelled as she drew one of her own shivs and moved into battle stance.

"You whore!...You furyan wench!" Dame Vaako yelled and launched herself at Anna only to be thrown backwards by a kick to the stomach "You want her alive Riddick?" she asked as the Dame got to her feet slightly unsteady.

Riddick shrugged "It would be a kindness to Vaako if you didnt kill her yet" he said as Vaako flinched at Anna's words.

Anna smashed her fist into the Dames face and pulled her around into a deathgrip with her shiv pressed to her throat "move and ill bleed you, i'd kill you now but Vaak seems to be attached to you for some reason" she said as she hauled the struggling woman in front of Riddick "Decide quick im sick of being in contact with this slut".

Vaako looked down at his wife "I know of your plans to kill Riddick and i now release my claim on you...you are Dame Vaako no longer" he turned to Riddick "Do what you will" he strode towards his chambers and blocked his ears to the shrieks as Anna's knife plunged into the Dames throat.

Anna strode towards Vaako's chambers a few hours later "Vaako?" she inquired as she knocked and gasped as she saw his tired face when he opened the door "Surely she didnt mean that much to you...even i know you remember the vow?" she asked uncertainly.

Vaako saw her face and he pulled her into his arms as the door shut "The vow that as long as we both lived our hearts would need nor desire anything but eachother...i remember it and it still holds true but i knew that womans life was in my hands and i knew one day i would have to order her death..." he said as Anna melted into his embrace "It pains me to toy with lives like that".

Anna pulled out of his arms and pushed him onto the bed "Forget it Vaako...she had it coming" Anna lay next to Vaako "At least we both remember the vow thats one of the reasons i re-entered the world...ive been living on a dead planet for so long" she said and giggle as Vaako pulled her so she was straddling him.

"Does that mean your still my virgin bride?" he asked softly, when she nodded he pulled her down and kissed her deeply.

Anna broke the kiss first "Vaako not tonight lets save our night for a happier time please?" she asked and kissed him as he nodded.

"Your going to have to be careful if you keep doing that though..." he said as he broke the fiery kiss "Or i wont be able to control myself" he said and she looked down at the bulge in his pants.

Anna coughed slightly and moved off him "lets just sleep Vaako" she said smiling and he shook his head slightly.

"Its hard to just sleep around you...youve grown so beautiful since i last saw you...but you were also a beauty at 15" he whispered as he kissed her goodnight and they slept in eachothers arms.

((ok i have serious writers block so i hope this aint too bad))


End file.
